


乐高怎么谈恋爱

by Aponight



Category: DCU, LEGO Batman (Video Games)
Genre: Lego, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: 超人找到了新的办法向蝙蝠表达爱意。





	乐高怎么谈恋爱

题目：乐高怎么谈恋爱  
分级：NC-17  
原作：乐高蝙蝠侠2、乐高大电影  
简介：超人找到了新的办法向蝙蝠表达爱意。  
警告：非常非常非常非常非常猎奇的肉。

 

他们的世界是纯塑料的，所以恋人们的交往方式和人类以为的有很大不同。

牵手，不是问题。

接吻，那最终会演变成“咯吱咯吱”作响的面部塑料摩擦。

以及……

“克拉克，你要干什么？”蝙蝠侠莫名其妙的看着超人冲进蝙蝠洞，把他压在蝠翼平台上。用躯干下部、双腿上部的链接块在自己同样的地方磨蹭。

“嗯？”蹭了几下除了咯吱咯吱的声音之外什么也没发生，超人困惑地停下来，“相爱的人会这么做表达爱意，并且会觉得舒服。”

“可我只觉得奇怪。”蝙蝠侠推开他，超人顺势坐在他身边，黑色和蓝色的腿挨着。

“我也是。”超人困惑的简直要飘起来了。

“这种事叫做‘啪啪啪’，”努力克制住飘来飘去的冲动之后，超人向他的老搭档及恋爱对象解释整件事，“牵手和亲吻之后，如果还是觉得有爱意没有表达出来，就要这么做。”

“‘啪啪啪’？”蝙蝠侠为自己居然不懂这件事感到羞愧，不过他把这种情绪藏了起来，瞪起眼睛，“你刚才做的是‘咯吱咯吱’，才不是‘啪啪啪’！”

超人整个人忽地飘上去又落下来，“应该是动作不对！”他做了个“我可以吗”的动作，在蝙蝠侠点头后，轻轻地重新把他推倒，然后自己压上去，用两腿之间的链接块撞击对方同样的地方。

嗑哒嗑哒。

“还是不对。”

超人沮丧地飘起来。

蝙蝠侠叹口气，坐起来用尽了耐心说：“你到底在哪里看到这些的？”我们的世界从来没有这种爱意的表达方式。这句话他没说，会暴露他居然不是无所不知的。

“埃米特说的。”超人再次落下来，轻轻蹭着蝙蝠侠露在面罩外面的地方。

咯吱咯吱。

“哦，好吧。”蝙蝠侠松了口气，原来不是自己无知，而是埃米特不知道给超人讲了什么“上面世界”的东西。

“他究竟怎么说的？”

“人们表达爱意的时候会先亲吻，然后脱衣服……”

“上面的世界真可怕！”蝙蝠侠打断道。居然要“脱衣服”！他们的衣服都是一体成型的涂装块，要换是非常非常麻烦的，为此蝙蝠侠还特地设计制作了制服更换机呢！

当然，这对克拉克来说完全不是麻烦。

“是啊，”超人还是很沮丧，慢吞吞地点点头，“可是埃米特说如果做完全部程序之后相爱的人就会很幸福，我还特意去他的思维空间里看了呢。”

“好吧。”蝙蝠侠已经走向制服更换机了，“我们按照步骤一步一步来，已经接过吻了，所以现在要脱衣服。”

超人用力地点着头，兴高采烈地绕着蝙蝠侠飞来飞去。

尽管换衣服麻烦的要死，他们还是玩了一整晚嗑哒嗑哒的游戏。

虽然还是除了“嗑哒嗑哒”的声音什么都没有发生，但那确实很幸福。

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 注：埃米特是乐高大电影的男主角，去过人类的世界，见过真正的人类，作者这里脑洞大开，让埃米特见识了一下“啪啪啪”【>///<】。乐高们叫人类世界为楼上的世界（记忆里的名称，可能有误）。而在乐高大电影里有一种乐高叫做MasterBuilder，老爷，酥皮还有埃米特都是MasterBuilder，原作剧情里埃米特的思维空间被进入过，所以文里设定酥皮跑去埃米特的思维空间里确认了一下“啪啪啪”的事。


End file.
